


Fly Free

by DesertVixen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Newt remembers Frank the Thunderbird





	Fly Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



Newt watched the New York skyline disappear. His trip had been…interesting, despite things not going as planned.

He regretted not seeing Frank fly free into his native Arizona sky, but it couldn’t be helped. 

Newt would never forget the sight of him flying free over New York, somehow more impressive than in the case. It was quite different from when he had first seen him - filthy and underfed, with a chain around his leg that weighed more than Frank did. Luckily he had been able to rescue him without too much trouble. 

And now he could fly free always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
